Blood is thicker than Water
by Scribbles Der Soulstealer
Summary: Xavier Ghost Wallace and Shay Dmyte Jackson were best friends since birth. But when you're in the WWE gold, not to mention women can come between two men.


Blood is thicker than Water

Epilogue

Manhood

"Oh boy JR! I think his brain might have split in half after that chair shot!" Spat King from ringside. In the ring two teams were leaving it all in the ring. Blood, sweat, and everything else the might have had. Wallace came crashing down with a powerful leg drop to the neck of Triple H. Grinning he tagged in his partner Jackson. Just as Triple H was ready to strike again Jackson struck with an exploding clothesline. Suddenly, from behind came Shawn Michaels, connecting with a crushing "Sweet-Chin-Music".

"Oh my god King! I-I think Jackson is out for good after that one!" Wallace tapped the unconscious Jackson and leaped into the ring, launching himself from the black ropes he launched himself at Michaels, hammering at his head with his fists. "Oh boy! He's all fired up now JR!" He tossed Triple H over the top ropes. He made his climb up the ropes."He's gonna risk everything by doing this King!" Just as he was getting ready the fly Shawn Michaels rushed him with a blow to the groin, causing him to fall outside the ring onto the hard floor. Regaining consciousness Triple H grabbed Wallace. Rushing over to the announcer table Michaels made it ripe for putting someone through it. All he could do was watch the lights on the ceiling. The crowd sounded muffled, everything was disorted. His body was motionless atop the table.

"What a Sloberknocker King! Shawn Michaels just soared from the top turnbuckle onto Xavier Wallace, putting him through the announcer table!" Suddenly Jackson came flying from above, bringing down the elbow onto Michaels, making him fall face down on the hard marble."It's only Triple H and Shay Jackson now. Whose going to walk away from WrestleMania, the biggest stage of them all, with that beautiful gold around their waists?" JR asked in anticipation."I have no idea, JR!"

"It was a rhetorical question King."

By all the glories of the day  
And the cool evening's benison,  
By that last sunset touch that lay  
Upon the hills where day was done,  
By beauty lavisghly outpoured  
And blessings carelessly received,  
By all the days that I have lived  
Make me a solider, Lord.  
By all of man's hopes and fears,  
And all the wonders poets sing,  
The laughter of unclouded years,  
And every sad and lovely thing;  
By the romantic ages stored  
With high endeavor that was his,  
By all his mad catastrophes  
Make me a man, O Lord.  
I, that on my familiar hill  
Saw with uncomprehending eyes  
A hundred of Thy sunsets spill  
Their fresh and sanguine sacrifice,  
Ere the sun swings his noonday sword  
Must say goodbye to all of this;-  
By all delights that I shall miss,  
Help me to die, O Lord.

WN Hodgson When I was younger my father use to come home from fourteen hours of hard work and still have the power to go into his room and pump all that iron. As I was growing up I wanted to grow up to be just like my dad. A man. I always thought that being a man meant being as strong as you can be, but in the past year I learned what my father had been trying to teach me all along, what being a man truly meant.

Chapter One

Live! One time only! The Debut of Remix!

After months of training, weeks of waiting to get drafted we finally had made it. Monday night Raw. We called ourselves Remix. My best friend since birth, Shay Jackson and yours truly Xavier Wallace were the newest superstars to enter the squared circle. And our first day was a heck of a time believe me...

The two members of Remix lie in the workout area backstage, Xavier lifting the barbels, and Shay spotted him. "Start me off with 150." Xavier said pointing to the two large weights in the corner.

"Hey. Don't strain yourself man. I'm not tryin' to wrestle a handicap." Shay joked going for the two weights. Xavier was taller and larger, weighing in at 290 pounds and standing 6 foot 8. Both he and Shay were born in Cleveland, Ohio. Shay weighed in at 250 and stood 6 feet and 1 inch. Xavier usually wore a long white tee and a pair of shorts that fell to his calves, while Shay would wear a tight tank-top to show off his 'muscles' and a pair of baggy jeans. Xavier's hair was picked in a fine 'mini-fro' as he called it, but he usually covered it up with his trademarked black camo wide-brimmed hat. Shay on the other hand, sported a fine buzz cut. Time had passed and the fitness room was nearly filled with superstars.

"Hey," Walking up to Xavier was WWE Champion John Cena,"You the new blood?"

For a moment, Xavier's eyes were locked on that glistening gold spinner belt. He saw himself laying down Cena for the 1,2,3 and walking home with the title around his waist.

"Yeah." He answered behind black shades. Surprisingly to him, Cena put out his fist. "Welcome to Raw man." Xavier nodded, hitting the rock. "You and that other kid are facin' Edge and Orton tonight. You two better beat the hell outta them." Xavier nodded, and Cena walked out of the room, he had a last man standing, non title match against Triple H tonight, he had to get in the zone. "Now where did Shay go..."

"Okay, Nitro. I'll give you all the money in my right pocket if you let me go out with Melina for two hours." Xavier nervously looked down the room to see Shay bugging Johnny Nitro while he was doing sit-ups. "Buzz of fresh meat. By the way," He stopped, staring Shay in the face, "Leave my girl out of your mouth. Or you'll be regretting it." Shay gulped and walked back to Xavier.

"Retard." Xavier said, shaking his head and leaving the workout room.

"Remember this name ya'll. Shay Jackson!" He ignorantly yelled on his way out, 'chunkin' up the deuce' or throwing up the peace sign.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to another exciting edition of Monday Night Raw. I'm Jim Ross with my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside. And what a show we have for you tonight."

"You bet JR! I've been waiting for three weeks to see these guys!" King was referring to the two new guys coming on tonight."Me too King, they call themselves Remix, I've seen them in training matches King, and they work together like a well-oiled machine," The lights began to flash all shades of gold, and the sound of their hip-hop theme song started.

"Now making their way to the ring, making their debut tonight. Remix!" The two hyped up the crowd by doing quite a few well known dance moves in ring, as they hyped up the crowd on their side their music suddenly cut of, and the lights dimmed. Edge and Randy Orton came down to the ring with microphone's in hand.

"Wow Edge, get a load of our opponents. A couple of hip-hop rejects." Orton pointed at Xavier and chuckled. Xavier was about to leap off the ropes but Shay stopped him."It ain't worth it man. Settle it in the ring."

"Yeah 'dog'. Hey Randy, maybe we should go out and get some stocking-caps, a rapping entrance and call our selves hip-hop too!" They both looked at each other and laughed. Xavier walked over to the Lilian Garcia. "Can I borrow this?" She nodded and handed the microphone to him. "Hey! Why don't you two get your sorry censored in the ring instead of talkin' us to death, we're tired of your voices anyway." He threw the microphone on the canvas floor as well as his shades. The two tossed of their shirts at the same time, and once again locked eyes with Rated RKO.

Shay and Edge stood facing each other on opposite sides of the mat. As soon as the bell went off Shay tackled Edge, sending him to the ground he pounded at Edge's face. Once, twice, POKE! Edge countered with a finger in each eye. Shay fell back on the mat. As he rose up seconds later he was greeted by a sharp quick spear from Randy Orton.

"Oh! If Jackson was a pregnant woman, that baby would be done for after that spear JR!" When Shay was on the mat Orton ran over to pull him up, setting him up for the you know what.

"Oh my god King! He's about to do it! No not the RKO!"

"Xavier Wallace just stopped the RKO in mid air and flung him out the ring JR!"

Just as he was coming down on the impact Xavier grabbed Orton's leg flinging him completely over the top ropes. The ref ran over to the edge of the ring to begin the ring out count. Edge ran over to Orton tossing him back in the ring. From there Shay and Xavier looked at each other, knelt on the ground, showing his back, which had the black tattoo of a dragon, Shay bounced back on the ropes, getting a speed boost he ran forward and stepped up on Xavier's back. Orton staggered awake, feeling a pain shoot through his knees, but all he saw was a flying Shay's butt, knocking him out completely.

"Jackson and Wallace with what they call 'The Flying Buttbuster'! I think Orton's out for good after that one King!"

Shay went in for the cover, but Edge wouldn't have any of it, he leapt over the ropes, rushing over to stop the pin. Put rather than dropping down on two bodies he plowed into 290 pounds of Xavier. Xavier waved a finger in front of Edge, who threw a blow knuckles plowing into Xavier's face. Edge felt a blow himself, one that sent him a face full of canvas. The bell dinged, Orton was pinned 1,2,3.

"There's the bell JR! And both members of Rated RKO are down!"

"I have a feeling this isn't the end we see of these four superstars in the ring King." "Noone expected the two rookies to come in with a win tonight! This was a sleeper match that is sure to get some DVD footage!" In the ring the two celebrated their victory over Orton and Edge, standing atop the ropes and showing off a bit. Shay and Xavier reached for two microphones. Standing on opposite turnbuckles Shay started.

"Ya'll just saw the first win, in a line of many for team Remix! D-Myte and Ghost dominate all!" Shay was D-myte and Ghost was Xavier, they called themselves that since they were pre-teens.

"We're representin' everyone from Ohio, especially Celeveland. Peace out until tomorrow." The jumped from the turnbuckles to the outside of the ring, and made their way out.

"They're pretty cocky for just winning their first match King."

"They got good reason to be! Did you just see how they handled Rated RKO?"

Later that night...

"NO! Edge just completely busted the champ's head with that chair! He's not even supposed to be here! He lost his match,"

"Come on ref! Ring the bell!" JR hollered.

"It's a No DQ match JR, the ref can't ring the bell." Triple H smirked, going in for the pin. The ref brought his hand down, ONE, the ref slammed it down again, TWO!.

"NO! It can't end like this!" THREE! The bell was rung and the match was over. Walking away from the ring was a sinister looking Edge, licking his teeth in front of the camera.

"Unbelievable King! Edge will do anything to screw Cena over."

"What are you talking about JR?! It was the champ's fault that he got hit with that," Triple H's theme music played, "Like it or not Triple H is our new WWE Champion."

Back stage...

Xavier grabbed his things from his locker, slung his ring shoes over his shoulder and began a walk out when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, that was a great match earlier I would love to get to know the winner." Xavier turned around to see Melina twirling her hair behind him.

"Yeah. Like I don't know about your thing with Nitro, what ever he wants tell him to come out and say it. Don't get him to send his girl to seduce me." Xavier was beating himself up inside _Man. I should just take the bait..._"Nitro doesn't have to know." She smirked.

-----------

Little short, but chapters will get longer as we go.


End file.
